Arthur and Gwen Short Stories
by Ellarose88
Summary: I wrote over 20 short fics for the Fic Battle 2.0 over at ag-fics on Live Journal. I will post a few stories each day. Summaries are written on each story! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1: A Lovesick Puppy

**Title:** A Lovesick Puppy  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 513  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None, set after 2x10.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin, it belongs to BBC and Shine. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur can't help himself...  
A/N: This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _A post 2.10 Arthur becomes a bit of a lovesick stalker _from **kbrand5333**.  
_  
_As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_Heavens, what am I doing? _

It started all by accident, one morning while Arthur was on patrol in the lower towns when he glimpsed her flowly, curly hair and her lavender corseted gown – which she no doubt made herself - as she made her way through the stalls. Three weeks had passed since the Lady Vivian incident and Gwen declared that she could not be his Queen, yet Arthur found that he could not stop thinking about her, or dreaming about her. Hell, even looking at her – which proved very distracting whenever he was in the same room as her, not only that but he had to endure Merlin's constant teasing. But he always made sure Merlin regretted it.

Anyway, back to the story, he saw her walking and stopping by each stall, admiring all the products the merchants had on offer, the sun highlighting her brown curls turning them gold as if she was an angel.

And before he knew it, he started following her every day, knowing that it was wrong. It didn't matter to him though; if they were the only moments he could look at her freely he would do it. And did it he did. Always scared and afraid that he might get caught in the back of his mind. But that was what his blue cloak was for. The one that he had worn when he stayed at her house, acted like a complete and total prat and kissed her for the first time.

Now here he was, the fifth time that week, hiding amongest the people, watching as Gwen stopped when something caught her eye. It was the clothing merchant's stall filled with every kind of clothing in every colour you could imagine. But one particular had caught her eyes; a light pink one. Arthur was not knowledgeable when it came to women's clothes and dresses. He had no idea what kind of cloth it was, all he knew was the glint in Gwen's eyes as she admired the cloth in her hands, running it through her fingers.

Arthur watched as Gwen conversed with the merchant with a look of disappointment on her face. She could not afford it of course, even though she was Morgana's maid. Though, her dresses had improved of the last year, he heard that Gwen saved quite a bit of money for them.

Over the night, Arthur could not get over the disappointment in Gwen's face out of his head. Then he jumped up, an idea occurred to him. He would buy it for her.

Walking slowly into her small home, tired from taking care of Morgana all day, all Gwen wanted to do was to get into her small bed and sleep. As soon as she walked by her table, she saw a parcel on it. Surprised, she wondered who it would be from. Of course,, she realized it could only be from one person.

Picking up the parcel carefully, she unwrapped the paper and what she saw stunned her.

_How did he know?_


	2. Chapter 2: They Grow Up So Fast

**Title:** They Grow Up So Fast  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 298  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, OCs Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen's son has an announcement to make!  
A/N: This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _"But Dad! We're in love"_ from **rainbow_connec**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"But daddy! We're _in_ love!" Arthur and Gwen's six year old son, Adam announces with a serious look upon his face – very much like his father does when Gwen doesn't take him seriously -, holding onto his best friend Amy's tiny hand. They had come in five minutes ago, after playing in their cubby house in their yard, asking them if they could help them set up the yard for a wedding.

It took everything in Arthur and Gwen to not giggle at them. Sure, it was adorable and Adam and Amy are too young to know what real true love. But the stern look upon their faces when they first reacted to the news was priceless.

So there was nothing for them to do but help them in their make-believe play. _To be a child again_, both Arthur and Gwen thought as they finished the final touches to the aisle.

Then it was time for the wedding, with Arthur acting as the priest, Gwen as bridesmaid. Watching their son place a sweet little kiss upon Amy's rosy lips, brought tears to their eyes. It felt like yesterday that he was born and they were amazed that their love had created this beautiful being and now he is grown up. And though, it was not a real wedding they could not help but feel like it was, just looking at the way they looked upon each other.

Many years later, their son finally gets married and it was no surprise for the both of them.

"See I told you we were in love." They hear their son declare behind them, very pleased he was right. Leaving nothing for Arthur and Gwen to do but laugh, before grabbing their son in a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Letter

**Title:** Lost Letter  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 396  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elyan, Gwen, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This fic is an AU of series 4. Lancelot never returned as a shade and Gwen was never banished.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** A long lost letter is found and has some startling revelations for Gwen and Elyan.  
A/N: This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _A long-lost letter is finally delivered._ from **railise**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_Tap, tap_.

Gwen hears a soft knock on the door, "Enter."

She turns to look towards the door, and sees that it is her brother. "Elyan," she smiles at him, before rising from her chair and walking towards him. Tomorrow is her and Arthur's wedding day, and she has waited for this moment for a long time. She's just so excited and glad that her brother is here to witness the event. A few years ago she had no idea where he was, and then he returned into her life. And while it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances, it brought her heart much joy to have her dear baby brother back in her life.

She walks closer towards him, the moonlight streaming from the window casting light over Elyan's face. It's then that she notices the serious, crestfallen expression on his face, almost unreadable but to her. But then she is his older sister and she knows him inside out.

"What is it?" She asks him gently, placing her hand on upon his arm.

It's then that she notices that he has a letter in his left hand. Whatever the letter is about must be the reason for the sad expression on his face.

"I was looking for my first sword, "Elyan begins to explain to his sister, before handing her the letter in his hand. On the top, it says "My dearest Gwen and Elyan" and Gwen instantly knows who it is from, "when I found this…" Elyan finishes his explanation, but Gwen is not listening. She is too busy tracing the writing on the front of the folded letter, her mother's writing.

A few moments pass before one of them speaks.

"Should we open it together?" Gwen ventures to ask her baby brother.

"You do it," he tells her quietly for Elyan was only two when they mother died so he does not remember much of their mother. And everything he does know about her was from stories his father and sister told him.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen slowly rips open the seal before opening the letter. She begins to read it out-loud, but suddenly stops when she skims the next part.

"What is it?" Elyan questions his sister, his voice urgent wanting to know what as shocked Gwen so much.

"Our mother is alive."


	4. Chapter 4:

**Title:** A Night of Passion + Booze = A Baby  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 493  
**Rating:** PG. light M (mention of sexual relations)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** A surprise is in store for Arthur and Gwen...  
A/N: This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Arthur/Guinevere and stupidity_ from **2sam11**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_God, I can't believe this is happening!_

Gwen thinks as they both wait for the count down on the timer. Arthur's sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his elbow resting on his knee, his hand fisted under his chin. While Gwen is busy anxiously pacing up and down in the small bath room, which feels smaller now, as if it is closing in on her.

_Okay maybe it's not that much of a surprise; consider the amount of times we have sex. But still!_

Usually Gwen was very particular and cautious when it came to contraception, not only was she on the pill, but they also used condoms. But one night, it was Arthur's half-sister Morgana's 26th Birthday and Gwen was elated that she could finally have a fun night out after battling a bad infection for the past two weeks. She was a kindergarten teacher, so illness was very frequent to her.

Of course, it being Morgana's birthday, they partied hard, danced up a storm and things got very heated and passionate between many couples, especially Arthur and Gwen. So much so that she forgot that taking antibiotics reduces the effectiveness of the pill.

_Beep, Beep._

Arthur head snaps up, as he looks across to Gwen, the timer having gone off. Though Gwen sees anxiety in his eyes, she also notices something else - something almost along the lines of excitement. Sure, they had only been seriously dating for 10 months - though if Gwen was honest with herself she had been in love with Arthur since she was 14 - so surely it was too soon to add a baby to the mix. Wasn't it?

Time seems to stand still as she stares at the stick, too nervous to pick it up. She is too busy, her mind running a thousand circles that she doesn't notice that Arthur has jumped up from his position to wrap his arms around her in a soothing, yet surprisingly encouraging embrace.

"Whatever that stick says, Guinevere, know that I love you very much and you've made me so very happy. And if you're pregnant, know that I'll be happy with whatever you decide." She hears him whisper to her reassuringly, giving her the strength to finally pick the pregnancy test up and turn it over.

"Well," is all Gwen can get out as she sees the positive sign staring back at her. She's shocked. Yes, she always wanted to start a family and while at first when she began to notice the signs that she might be pregnant she was scared and hesitant about starting a family so soon. There is something about the look in Arthur's eyes when she turned to look up at him, the words of reassurance he offered before the results, that makes her think that maybe being pregnant right at this moment isn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5: Storybrooke, Maine

**Title:** Storybrooke, Maine  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 413  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Mary-Margaret, Arthur & Gwen (mentions of David).  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This is a Merlin/Once Upon A Time Cross-over fic!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_ or Once Upon A Time, they belongs to _BBC_, _Shine_ and _ABC_. If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen decide to take a trip to Storybrooke for their honeymoon...  
A/N: This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _OUAT: Arthur and Gwen come to Storybrooke for a vacation_ from **sidhe_faerie**.

Also, this fic is set after everyone finds out about Mary-Margaret and David were sneaking around behind Kathryn's back. I know that no one leaves or comes into Storybrooke (a part from Emma and August), but in my head Mary-Margaret and Gwen studied teaching together.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_Ah finally_, both Arthur and Gwen think as they drive past the Storybrooke sign, an interesting place to decide to have their honeymoon. But Gwen had fallen in love with it after seeing the pictures her old college pal Mary Margaret had posted on Facebook.

She loved its scenery— with its jagged, mostly rocky coastline and picturesque waterways, it's low, rolling mountains and finally it's widely acclaimed seafood cuisine. And god knows Arthur enjoyed his fair share of lobster and clams. So it was an easy decision - they would spend the next 10 days relaxing, having boat adventures, fishing and eating plenty of fish!

"Turn the next left," Gwen directed Arthur, looking at the map in front of her, being given the task as navigator. And while, Arthur hated to admit that Gwen was good at it, it was true. Many times Gwen had gotten them back on the right route when Arthur was stubborn and didn't want to be proved wrong.

They drove a bit further, and on the left they saw the apartment building that Mary had described. While, Mary had insisted that they didn't stop with it being their honeymoon and that, Gwen was determined. She hadn't seen her in a few years since teaching college and she had missed her dearly.

Parking the hire car, both Arthur and Gwen got out. Gwen was glad that she had her wool-y coat on. Though, it was mid-afternoon it was cold. Freezing cold.

Placing his arm around his wife's shoulder, with Gwen placing her arm around Arthur's waist, they made their way to her apartment. When they arrived at the number that was given to Gwen, she knocked on the wooden door. Nothing.

They tried again. Still nothing. They try a few more times, but still Mary doesn't answer the door.

"You sure you wrote down the right number?" Arthur asks his wife, puzzled.

"Of course I did." Gwen tells him, annoyed. Then she tries it again. And this time, the door opens to reveal a dishevelled, sleep deprived and depressed Mary- Margaret dressed in her pjs.

"Oh my," Gwen exclaims as she closes the gap between her and her old friend, "What's happened?" She asks her before embracing her, while Arthur feels at a loss as to what to do, so he just stands there.

"Everyone hates me," is all that Mary-Margaret can say before she sobs into Gwen's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: A Heavy Heart

**Title:** A Heavy Heart  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 547  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & Gwen (mentions of Lancelot).  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Events from 4x09  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen learn the truth about the bracelet..  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _" It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line.." Arthur/Gwen, angst, interpret the lyrics as you want..._from **hope27**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Once again, Merlin bursts through their chambers without knocking.

"What have I told you Merlin about walking into our chambers without knocking," Arthur starts to tell of his useless yet always manages to be efficient servant off. Then he looks directly towards Merlin's face, his breathing labored, his face indescribable.

"What is it Merlin?" His beautiful wife of one month asks voice laced in concern.

Merlin takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, before both Arthur and Gwen notice he is holding something in his right hand. Merlin walks closer to their table where they were having their dinner, places an object onto the table in front of Arthur. As soon as Gwen sees it, she notices it immediately and the colour drains from her face.

"Why, why…" Gwen struggles to ask as her voice breaks, on the verge of crying. Arthur gives Merlin a deeply stern look, wondering why Merlin would want to cause distress to his wife. Then he stands up and it's not long till he is beside his wife, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You have one minute to explain the meaning of this."

***

"I can't believe it…" Gwen manages to say; really it's one of the only things she can say.

Arthur, on the other hand, is still, his face pale, filled with guilt. Gwen can tell, so she takes his hand in hers and places it over her heart. Whenever Arthur was lost, or feeling overwhelmed by the burdens of being king, Gwen would always place his hand over her heart. Hoping the strong beating of her heart, beating because of the love she held for him would keep him calm. Remind him of how strong he was, for he was the one who made her be strong.

"You didn't know. None of us did. It's not your fault." Gwen tries to tell him, but he interrupts her, "But it is Guinevere," and the pain in her voice breaks her heart, "I should have listened to you when you explained what happened. Instead I was only concerned about my feelings of betrayal and the images of you and him together that I did not consider Morgana's doing in this."

Gwen removes her hands from his; before cupping one hand on his cheek, the other at the nape of his neck. "Arthur you did what you thought was best at the time. You could have had me killed, but you didn't. And while I was angry when you banished me, I understand why you did it and I forgave you. Never doubt that I don't know how much you love me, because I know." Her eyes pleading to him to not hate himself so much, showing him that she loves him so very much.

"I'm just so sorry…" is all Arthur can say, before his head falls under her neck, but above her heart. Leaving nothing for Gwen to do but wrap him up into her arms and hold him close. Hold him near. For if there was one thing that Gwen learnt from her banishment was that holding onto anger was useless. But holding onto love was the most precious gift in the world and one worth fighting for.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not My Fault

**Title:** It's Not My Fault  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 520  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern AU - contains some mild swearing  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen find themselves stranded in the middle of the Australian Outback...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Stranded_ from **kbrand5333**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Gwen curses as Arthur pulls the car to the side of the road, slowly. The gas light continues flashing.

"It's not that bad," Arthur tries to reassure her, but fails miserably. It wouldn't be so bad be if they weren't in the middle of nowhere in the Australian bush.

"Not that BAD?" She repeats his words, annoyed. No, not annoyed, infuriated. She has seen way too many movies where young people travelling in the Outback that were kidnapped and murdered horribly. _Oh god, it was going to happen to them! _

"I'm sure someone will drive past us, or we could walk to the next gas station," Arthur suggests, trying to sound calm. His wife was feeling enough emotions for the both of them.

"Really, someone will drive past." She responds sarcastically, before adding, "We haven't seen anyone drive by in a while. And who's to say it won't be a serial killer.

_Oh no! Not this again. Really I should not have allowed her to watch Wolf Creek_

"We are not going to get murdered, my love." He tries again before placing his hand upon hers.

She turns to look him in his eyes, "Well, it's your fault," is all she can say. Arthur removes his hand at that.

"My fault," Arthur gestures to himself, annoyed finally, before continuing, "You were the one that wanted to leave early."

"Well you were supposed to get us enough gas to last the whole journey," she retorts back.

"I thought it was enough." He answers back and they continue to bicker back and forward for a while, going around in circles, until one of them stops.

In the distance, Arthur spots a black Ute coming closer towards them. "Look," Arthur points out, Gwen in the middle of another round of name calling.

_Finally. _

Several hours later, Arthur is lounging on their queen-sized bed in their lovely B&B suite, a few kilometres from Sydney. He hears their suite door open, looks up to see his wife holding a paper bag. She went fifteen minutes ago to the local shop to get some supplies she said.

Noticing a shocked, confused expression on her face, he jumps from his position on the bed and strides over to her. Before asking her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm late," She starts to explain to him, and then his voice interrupts, "For what?" This causes one of Gwen's eyebrows to raise up.

"I'm late, late," She explains and finally it dawns on him.

"So…" Arthur starts to speak, while pointing to the brown paper bag, time seeming to stand still.

"So…" Gwen repeats, "I went to get a pregnancy test…"

"And?" Arthur is becoming very impatient.

"I'm pregnant!" Gwen finally announces and quickly finds herself in her husband's arms. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand settled upon her stomach.

And they both think life couldn't get better than this. That is until Arthur speaks.

"Now we know why you have been so moody," earning him a slap on his arm.


	8. Chapter 8: Time Heals All Wounds

**Title:** Time Heals All Wounds  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 576  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & Gwen (mentions of Hunith).  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Mentions of stillborn death  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur tries his best to help Gwen through a traumatic life event...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Either Arthur or Gwen suffering from depression/PTSD and how the other one helps them_ from **lillypad9090**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"I just don't know how to reach her, help her," Arthur tells his best friend Merlin helplessly.

They both are looking at Gwen as she is lounging on the sofa, eyes looking straight through the window, yet she isn't looking at their beautiful garden. Her eyes are completely vacant and empty. But worst of all, emotionless and Arthur can't bare it anymore. He wishes he could help her, instead he is helpless as if he is drowning in the sea and no matter how hard he swims up, he just sinks further. He wishes that he could have done something that would have prevented their beautiful newborn daughter from dying. Though, in truth he knows that they was nothing he could have done, she was born too early.

"I know," Merlin places his hand on his mate's shoulder gently to confront him. "It's been hard on you both. Maybe you both need to see someone. A psychologist," Merlin suggests and Arthur nods his head slightly, in agreement.

"I want to, but she refuses to." Tears escape and rain down his cheeks, but Arthur doesn't bother wiping them away. He isn't afraid of showing his feelings to his friend. Rather, he needs it, he wants to be able to cry and not bury deep within - like they did after it happened, holding each other distraught, crying and trying to understand why god would take away their precious baby. Now, every-time he watches Gwen he feels like he has lost her and no matter how hard he tries to reach her, it doesn't work.

He looks back over to her now and becomes frustrated. Why won't she talk? Why won't she cry anymore? It's as if she has become completely paralysed, numb and has no feeling left at all, like she has placed all her feelings into a trunk and chucked it out to sea. With no hope of finding it and Arthur feels so helpless, so useless. She just continues to stare, not focusing on anything in particular and her eyes, that were usually so full of emotions, now are empty.

"Maybe my mother could talk to her," Merlin breaks the silence with his suggestion. Arthur considers it for a moment. Merlin's mother, Hunith after all knows what it is like to lose a child. Merlin had an older brother who died a few years before Merlin was born.

Arthur thinks it over for a moment, before he nods his head in agreement. "She might be able to get through to her. After all she was a mother and…" But Arthur can't finish his sentence, too consumed with grief and an all-consuming sadness that threatens to completely overwhelm him. Merlin pats his shoulder soothingly, knowing what Arthur was trying to say, without him needing to express it.

"I'll ring her in a moment" Merlin tells his friend, before placing his whole arm around him, in a sort of half hug, but confronting embrace. Knowing this is what his dear friend needs right now.

And they stand still for a moment - Arthur allowing his best friend to comfort him, letting himself to be emotionally vulnerable in front of him. For while he will need to pick himself up and be a strong pillar for his wife, right now he wants to just stand still and feel, and just let it all out.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this was angsty and depressing. I know that the prompt said depression/PTSD, but I consider losing a child to be a form of depression. I believe it would be very traumatic and life changing experience. _


	9. Chapter 9: Let Down Your Hair

**Title:** Let Down Your Hair  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur & Gwen .  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Gwen is captured by Morgana and it is up to the dashing Prince Arthur to save her...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Fairytale Crossover - Rapunzel is Gwen and Morgana is the witch who locked her in the tower and she needs the brave and dashing Arthur to rescue her._ from **wickedvampirate**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away called Camelot, there lived a handsome Prince Arthur. Now, many years ago Arthur's father, King Uther banned magic after using it to produce a male heir resulted in his beloved wife's death. Consumed with grief and guilt, Uther persecuted many people who practised magic, resulting in many warlocks and witches wanting their revenge for the family and friends he had killed.

But there was none who wanted revenged more than Uther's ward, Morgana, who discovered that not only did she have magic - that of prophetic dreams - but that she was in fact Uther's daughter. Her heart filled with hatred and feelings of rejection, she set about making the kingdoms her. Yet no matter how many plans she attempted, no matter how many spells she tried, someone always thwarted her plans.

Lost, frustrated with no idea of what to do next, Morgana sat at the dinner table. It was at that moment that she noticed the longing looks between Arthur and her lady's maid, Gwen –also known as Guinevere – exchanged as Gwen poured his goblet with wine.

_Finally she had a plan!_

***

"What do you mean she is locked in a tower?" His quite frankly useless servant asks him.

"As in she IS locked in a tower!" He barks at him, frustrated with how slow Merlin is at comprehending matters, that he gives up and hands of the letter he found on his desk.

"Oh." Is all Merlin can get out as realisation dawns on him after he finishes reading the letter.

The good news is he knows who has taken Gwen captive.

The bad news is how on earth were they going to save her without everyone finding out that Merlin had magic.


	10. Chapter 10: Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Title:** Girls Just Want To Have Fun  
**Author:**  
**Word Count:** 487  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Elena, Freya, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Gwen finds a way to have fun after losing her job...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _girls just want to have fun_ from **railise**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun.. _

Arthur is already down the hall towards their apartment door and he can hear him blaring and singing one of Cyndi Lauper's signature songs. His girlfriend Gwen's magnificent voice completely on tune, his half-sister Morgana and Gwen's other best mates Elena and Freya, on the other hand, are nowhere near as good as her. But they do indeed try. Very loudly he might add.

_Great! The old bat (aka Mrs Jennings) next door will no doubt be complaining!_

Finally he reaches their apartment door – 345 – and he can't help the giggle that escape his mouth when he opens the door which reveals his other half, his sister and their mates dressed bright neon pants, big blazers with massive should pads, with shaker knit sweaters underneath. But that is not all, each of them is sporting massive hair, with a huge amount of hair stray he guesses – or rather he can smell it – dancing around the room, each with a wine cooler in one hand mostly drank.

He tries to greet them to no avail. The music is way too loud and Gwen and her friends are too busy jumping, swinging their bodies – and their gigantic hair with bright headbands keeping them out of their faces.

Luckily the stereo system is closer to him than where they are, so he walks over and turns the sound down.

"Hey! Who's the ass who's turned down the bloody music?" Morgana curses, then they all turn around.

"Oh it's you," His sister complains, meanwhile Gwen does a little saucy walk, wriggling her hips side to side to Arthur – causing him to moan.

"Hey Love," Gwen greets him with a kiss to his cheek and Arthur can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Hey yourself," He places his arm around her waist embracing her. "Seems like you guys are having a ball," He grins at her, then he faces turns a little serious, "But I thought you finished at late on Thursday."

Gwen's face suddenly turns sour. _Oh this isn't good_.

"I may have…_ burp _… gotten the sack today,"

"You may have or did have?"

All Gwen does is nod as she pushes away from having her head on his strong, well-defined chest and takes hold of his hand, to pull him on their make shift dance floor.

"But Gwen we should…" But his words are cut off when Gwen places her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I don't want to think about it right now Arthur. I just wanna have some fun alright? With my friends and you - the sexiest man on the planet."

And well how can Arthur say no to that.

* * *

_The lyrics in this fic are obviously from Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Huge thanks to __**mara93**__ for her help with the references to the 80's. I don't remember anything from that era being born in 1988._


	11. Chapter 11: Tastes Like Chocolate

**Title:** Tastes Like Chocolate  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 843  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur has a surprise for Gwen for Valentine's Day...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Chocolate_ from **2sam11**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

It's the 14th of February. Valentine's Day.

Usually Arthur Pendragon wasn't one to partake in such hype, considering to him it wasn't a real holiday. Rather a plot for companies like Hallmark to make millions and millions of dollars.

Then his world was turned upside down over one year ago. He met one Gwen DeGrace and his whole attitude towards the holiday took a 180. And he couldn't be happier about it.

Not only that but, but he had the perfect present for her, one that he knew deep in his bones that she would love. But the best part was he knew he would enjoy it too, very much so.

Only problem - the waiting.

Unfortunately, they both had high demanding jobs – Arthur working for his father's law firm and Gwen being a primary school teacher. He was lucky that he had enough time to pick up his present really, considering the new case he was just given. It is a high profile divorce case between rock star Gwaine Taylor and Vivan Woods. Having went to high school with Gwaine and staying into contact over the years, there was only one person Gwaine trusted to defend him.

Glancing up at the clock, Arthur sees that it's nearly 6pm. Usually he worked later, running towards sometimes 9 or 10 at night.

But not tonight.

The next three minutes seem to slowly go by as Arthur stares at it, almost as if he is willing it with his mind to go faster. Really, he should be reading the evidence from a private investigator Gwaine hired to see if Vivian was cheating on him but his mind is too preoccupied with images of Gwen's reaction. The way her eyes will light up with desire, her tongue licking her bottom lip in anticipation, making him want to sod the gift, pick her up and take her to his bedroom before having his wicked way with her.

Finally, it reaches 6 o'clock and Arthur is out of there. Fast. Not letting any of his co-workers stop him for a little chit chat as they tend to do. He has a surprise to prepare.

***

"Hello!"

Arthur hears her voice, then the door as she closes it. "Don't come in here!" He yells out, before finishing the final touches in his bedroom, and making his way to her.

"Hey Beautiful," Arthur greets her, before placing a gentle, yet somehow still passionate peck on her lips. Both his arms wrapping her into his warming embrace and Gwen feels like its home.

"Hey yourself," She looks up at him, and then she smells something quite amazing from the kitchen.

"You cooked?" She asks him sounding very amazed. He never cooks. It's normally her that does the cooking or, if she is staying at his place Lee's Chinese.

"I did indeed," He smirks at her, clearly very impressed with himself - and while most of the time she hates when he gets a little cocky and arrogant, there is something very sexy about it. It's most likely the way his lips, his soft and luscious lips curve in a grin and his bright blue eyes light up in satisfaction. "It's lasagne" He informs her, his grin growing wider, he knows it is her favourite

"My favourite!" Gwen smiles brightly up at him, before realizing, "You sure it's safe." Gwen quirks her eyebrows up.

"Gui_nevere_," He tells her off and yet he still manages to make her go weak in the knees. "Of course it is. I had Merlin teach me." Then he takes her hand, places it into the crook of his arm, before asking her in a very gentlemanly voice, "My lady, would you join me for dinner?"

"Of course, I will my lord."

***

A few hours later, dinner finished and Arthur goes off somewhere before returning with a scarf and a cheeky grin adorning his face.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll find out," He whispers huskily in her ear, his lips a few fingertips away from her, causing a ripple of pleasure to go down her spine. Then she feels Arthur placing the blind fold over her eyes, before tying it securely at the back of her head, he doesn't want her to see it before it is revealed.

He steers her carefully, towards what she assumes is the bedroom. Finally they stop and once again his mouth is by her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day!" He announces before untying the blind fold and revealing his gift. She gasps - there are rose petals all over the bed, both red and white in a shape of a heart. But that isn't what surprises her. Rather it is what is set up on a tray in the middle of the bed.

Chocolate body paint.

As soon as she realizes what it is, she captures Arthur's lips for wild, hunger-filled kiss filled with desire. And they don't leave his bedroom for a long, long time.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fountain Of Youth

**Title:** The Fountain Of Youth  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 633  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None, really. A part from referring to the series ending.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur returns to Camelot thirty years after his death...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Youthful_ from **2sam11**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Thirty years had passed since King Arthur was taken to Avalon.

His dear wife, Queen Guinevere managed to continue her late husband's legacy and greatest wish to unite the five feuding kingdoms, therefore creating the much desired peaceful united Albion. Not only that, but she also managed with her compassionate, yet strong and emphatic manner to restore magic to Camelot. Though, some of the seeds from Morgana and Mordred's destruction still remained with her best friend and warlock by her side, peace and prosperity continued to grow and flourish.

However, the Great Dragon had also declared that when Camelot's need was very great, The Once and Future King would rise again. What Gwen nor Merlin expected was it to be thirty years later.

At first when Arthur arrived home, safe and looking just as the same as he did thirty years ago, strong and alive, so alive, Gwen was over the moon with joy and overwhelming happiness that finally her husband was home. Home for good. Home with her and their son. For when they last laid together at Camlann, Arthur left her a special gift.

Then the fears and misgivings about her appearance grew, her grey hair, her face becoming more wrinkled each passing day and yet her husband was the opposite - young, youthful and robust. And while, her husband seemed so very happy and satisfied to back within her arms, the ugly thoughts would not leave her.

There was always mutterings in the tavern she held from Gwaine, about the legend of Fountain of Youth. It was said that there somewhere in Albion, there was a magical spring that had the ability to restore youth to whoever drank from it.

And that is why she is standing here, knocking on the only person she knows that would have the knowledge she seeks. Hearing her knocks, Merlin opens the door, resembling the old Dargoon much now with his long grey hair and beard. He lets her in and offers her tea and wonders why she is there late at night and it's not long to she opens up about her doubts and what she plans to do about it.

Of course, Merlin being well Merlin, tells her that there is always a huge price to pay for using such powerful magic. So she should think more upon it. Disappointed, she leaves Merlin, closes his door and there across the other side of the hall way stands her young, handsome husband.

"You heard us didn't you?" And while it comes out as a question, she knows the answer. Much like she knows he would disapprove of her plan.

"Yes I did." He tells her solemnly before closing the gap between then and encasing her into his arms. Lifting her chin up to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes, "I wish you weren't so hard on yourself." He tells her.

Gwen begins to shy away from his gaze, but he stops her, "Truly. You are more beautiful today than the day I fell in love with you."

"You're just saying that."

"It's true, from the moment you told me how much of a prat I was being and gave me that token, I knew that I had found the woman I wanted to spent the rest of my life with and be my Queen. And it was not just because of how beautiful you were," He then places his hand over her beating heart, "But this. You have such a loving, compassionate heart, always thinking about others before yourself…" He then places a soft, warm kiss upon her hand, his words slowly chasing away those terrible thoughts.

"And that is why I love you and I never want you to change." And she believes him.


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

**Title:** Surprise  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 358  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Arthur & Gwen (mentions of Gaius, Merlin & the knights.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Canon AU set during series 4 and 5.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** It's Gwen's birthday and Arthur has planned a big surprise. Turns out Gwen has one of her own...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Arthur has a suprise for Guinevere_ from **a_g_doren**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

It's his wife's birthday, the first one since they had gotten married and Guinevere became his Queen and Arthur wants it to be special. For if anyone in the whole kingdom deserved an amazing celebration it was his kind, compassionate and down-to-earth wife.

Knowing that Gwen was not one for extravagance or having a huge amount of attention focused entirely upon herself - even though she is Queen – Arthur spent several weeks thinking, discussing with his knights (especially Elyan) his ideas before finally planning his big surprise. He wanted it to be one of those memories that they would always remember and look back upon with the fondest of feelings.

What he did not expect the morning of her birthday, the reveal day for his surprise was for his beautifully stunning wife to get violently ill. That was definitely something he did not account for.

Gaius finally emerges from their chambers and sees the King's head shoot up, eager to know what is wrong with his wife. He informs him that it is nothing serious, and should pass later on in the day, first she just needs some rest - but says nothing more than that.

A short while later, Gwen rouses from her sleep, shoots up, wondering where Arthur is.

"I'm here, my love," He says over by the fireplace and its then that she sees that there are several lush, velvet pillows spread on top of a fine, linen blanket. Not only that, but there is a wide spread of food, including all of her favourites.

He walks over by her side of the bed, and holds out his hand to help her up. Taking it, she smiles and gasps, "Is this my surprise?"

They make their way to the little picnic by the soothing, warm space by the fireplace, when suddenly the smells reach her nose, making her feel quite ill again. Her hand covers her mouth and nose quickly, which her husband does not miss.

"What is it?" Arthur ask, concerned once again.

"Turns out I have a surprise for you," is all she says.

Turns out Gwen was right.


	14. Chapter 14: The Day Uncle Elyan Babysat

**Title:** The Day Uncle Elyan Babysat  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 414  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Elyan, OCs, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern AU - contains some swearing.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Elyan does Arthur and Gwen a huge flavor by babysitting their children...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Uncle Elyan babysits_ from **a_g_doren**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_Knock Knock._

"Honey! Can you get that?" Gwen calls out to Arthur while she reminds their 8 year old the rules of the house.

"Now Sweetie remember to listen to everything Uncle Elyan tells you and help him take take of baby Thomas okay?"

Adam sighs before he replies, "Yes mum," like he's heard it all before - he has - before returning to finish battling a dragon in his new Wii game.

"And don't spent all day on that thing!" She reminds him sternly, then places a kiss upon his forehead.

After checking on 6 month old Thomas and giving Elyan a run down of the children's routine, finally Arthur and Gwen leave.

_Surely taking care of two children isn't hard,_ Elyan thinks.

He is wrong of course!

Hours later, the place is a mess, toys are everywhere, Little Thomas is constantly crying and Elyan has no idea why on earth he thought taking care of two children would be easy.

Especially when it comes to changing nappies, which he what he is attempting to do now.

"Oh stop wriggling, Thomas," Elyan sighs frustratingly as he struggles to remove the boy's nappy, the baby is too preoccupied in trying to roll onto his side to see what is in the box next to him.

"Try singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," he hears Adam suggest behind him. "He loves that song for some reason."

"Why did you say that before?" Elyan complains exasperated then starts singing and finally Thomas looks up to where the sounds are coming from and finally settles.

That is until something wet hits him in the face!

"_Shit_you little bugger," Elyan quickly grabs a towel to wipe the urine from his face.

"Uncle Elyan, you swore! Mum says swearing is bad and that if you do it, the Lock Nest Monster will get you!"

Elyan's thinks of a retort, but refrains. Knowing Adam he would just tattle to his mother. Instead he decides to make a deal with the boy.

***

"How was your day, bud?" Arthur asks his son, some more hours later.

"Fun, Uncle Elyan let me play soccer with him, I won and then we watched a bit of TV and then we had lunch and then I painted this picture," which he then proceeds to hold up.

"Well it seems you had a wonderful day" Gwen smiles, before ruffling her son's blonde curls.

What they don't notice is the 20 pound note poking out of their son's pocket.


	15. Chapter 15: Ace Of Spades

**Title:** Ace Of Spades  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 351  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, mentions of Morgana, Merlin and Cenred, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/Spy AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur receives mysterious message...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _ace of spades_ from**railise**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Receiving threats and mysterious messages was just an occupational hazard Arthur use to think - especially when one was a spy for MI5.

That was until the day he meet his sister's ex-best friend Gwen - though Arthur preferred calling her by her full name Guinevere – and fell head over heels for her. That in itself was not a mistake, even though Gwen worked at the agency herself – Gwen was a forensic scientist – it was telling his sister. Though, at the time he thought that Morgana could be trusted being family only to discover that he was wrong.

And by the time, Merlin and he discovered the truth, that Morgana was in fact aligned with Cenred in trying transporting illegal weapons and devices to terrorists into the country, it was too late for Gwen.

He found it on his desk, in his apartment, one single card. An Ace of Spades and he knew what he meant immediately.

_Death_.

One thing for sure, Arthur knows what he is up against; he knows they won't make it easy for him to find her. But what they did not estimate were the lengths Arthur and his team were willing to go to find her. How smart, intelligent and the range of skills they all brought to the table.

Not only that, but they did not know how much of a fighter Gwen was. Arthur knew deep down into the depths of his soul that Gwen was strong, that she would never give up or stop trying to find a way to escape or get a message to him. Though Gwen was only a scientist, in the months of their passionate, loving relationship, he taught her a range of skills. And Gwen was a quick learner. Truly, Arthur even suggested she apply to become an agent herself, she laughed it off though. Told him he was biased and she was best in the lab.

But lastly what they did not estimate was the top secret science experiments they were doing on using undetectable trackers in humans, nor how advanced the technology was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby, Then Comes Marriage  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 408  
**Rating:** PG, light M (slight swearing)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Morgana, Gwen, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Gwen and Morgana go wedding dress shopping...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Maternity Bridal Wear_ from **yaezaki**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"Bloody hell! Stupid _fuc-fudging_ dress!"

Morgana suppresses a giggle as she hears her brother's fiancé/best friend curse loudly from her changing room. Gwen rarely swears, but when she does, it's usually because it has something to do with her brother. Though, this time it isn't necessarily because of a bad thing he has done. Rather it was just unexpected, and not entirely planned.

"What's wrong?" She asks her loud enough for her to wear. Not hearing a response, she is about to knock on the door, but nearly gets knocked over when Gwen opens it. Morgana stumbles back, lucky that she didn't fall. Relief washes over her face, until she sees Gwen in the fifth wedding gown she has tried on that day.

Knowing that laughing would definitely not be a good idea, especially in Gwen's condition, Morgana brings her hand to her chin, like she is thinking it over. But truly the gown looks hideous on her. It's a strapless ball length gown that comes out in a huge skirt at her waist. And while it has an amazing pearly, laced design on it, it just doesn't suit her.

"It doesn't fit," Gwen whines, as she tries to pull the zip up behind her frustratingly. "I'm too fat! I blame for brother for this!"

"It's not fat," Morgana reassures her, "It's a baby and you know that despite my brothers many, many flaws, you love him."

Gwen only huffs.

"Really, Gwen I know you don't want to hear it because you wanted a 'normal' wedding dress," Gwen tries to cut her friend off, but Morgana continues on over the top of her, "but I think we need to go to a Maternity Bridal Shop."

And while Gwen doesn't want to hear it, she knows her best friend is right.

Hours later, Gwen opens the door buggered after trying dress on after dress and being 6 months pregnant doesn't help.

"How did it go?" Arthur asks her as he wanders from the kitchen, tea towel in one hand.

"Not too bad." Gwen replies, before dropping a kiss upon his lips. "Mmmmm what can I smell?" She asks referring to the glorious aromas drifting from the kitchen.

"It's surprise!" He winks at her before distracting her by asking her another question, "Did you have any luck today?"

"Maybe," and Gwen winks back.


	17. Chapter 17: True Love's Test

**Title:** True Love's Test  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 806  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Uther, Arthur & Gwen (mentions of Lancelot).  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This fic is a Cannon AU after series 3, episode 10 and during the first 2 episodes of series 4.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Turns out Uther is more observant that first thought...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _upon my honor _from **hope27**. This fic was inspired based on my feelings of annoyance at the end of episode 4x03 when Uther still thought until he died that Arthur didn't really love Gwen because he believed he was enchanted. In series 4, Gwen was taking care of Uther and we never saw whether Uther noticed the way Arthur and Gwen were with each other, because like Merlin says 'a blind man could see it'. This fic is my way of rectifying that.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

_"Upon my honor, my father will see how much I love you and how much of an amazing Queen you will make."_

That is what Arthur told her after they reclaimed Camelot from Morgana and Moraguse's clutches and Gwen returned with his most trusted knights where they kissed in the courtyard for everyone to see. Though, Gwen did not doubt Arthur's words and the sentiments behind it, she also knew that Uther's mental state after Morgana's betrayal was ocean deep.

Gwen supposes that was part of the reason Arthur suggested one night that Gwen be the one to take care of Uther. Of course Arthur was sensitive, knowing the many ill deeds Uther had caused her and her family; ordering her father's death and having nearly executed her twice, but also there was no one else he trusted with his father's care – a part from Gaius and Merlin. But Gwen could sense that Arthur hoped that by having her take care of his father, he would see in her what everyone else could see.

And while, Arthur was determined to marry Gwen, regardless of whether his father approved, deep down they both knew how much his father's opinion meant to him. So Gwen agreed, not because she cared so much for Uther, but because of her deep and all-encompassing love for his son.

It has been a long year for Gwen taking care of Uther. Some days he was alert and allowed Gwen to take care of him, even read to him by the fire place. Other days he would just stare out of his window, like all of his life had been sucked out of him and when Gwen would try to feed him, he would act like she was not there. Or worst, he would yell all sorts of profanities at her before chucking the tray on to the floor. Gwen never told Arthur about that bit though.

Sure it upset her deeply, but she was not there for Uther, she was there for Arthur and for him she would put up with anything. Because that is what you do when you love someone as deeply as she loved Arthur. Not only that, but a part of Gwen felt sorry for Uther, for the pain and terror Morgana caused him. She had betrayed them all, Arthur especially – but for Uther it must hurt so terribly to lose his daughter to complete darkness and wickedness.

Gwen banishes away tears as she makes her way to the King's bedchambers. She had just spoken to Lancelot, asking him to take care of Arthur. She knew when they said farewell what Arthur intended to do, he intended to sacrifice himself to seal the veil between the worlds and vanquish the Dorocha. She felt guilty for approaching Lancelot, knowing his feelings for her, but she did so anyway. Gwen could not let Arthur make such a life altering decision, one that would change the fate of the kingdom and leave her devastated and completely heart-broken.

Taking a few steady deep breaths, Gwen opens the door. Walking towards where she last left the king with his dinner, she sees he still has not eaten. And Gwen has an inkling as to why.

"Sire," She gently tries to gain his attention, "You must eat." Gwen tries to encourage him. And for the first time for a few days, he turns and looks at her. Not with distain in his eyes, but something else, something she cannot quite describe.

"Where is my son?" He asks her, his eyes glassy, yet no tears fall upon his cheeks.

"He has just left with his knights, my lord," She informs him and tears threaten once again to fall down her face. So she focuses on instead taking the tray away, hoping the king does not notice her somber emotions.

"You care for my son don't you?" Shock echoes on her face as she registers what she just heard him say. Not only because she is afraid of what he must think, rather because he is lucid enough to have noticed the way Arthur and Gwen are with each other.

She simply nods her head, as she places the tray upon the table and goes to re-arrange the soft pillows behind his back.

"Well I hope he never makes a mistake in letting you go."

What! In all the years Gwen has been hiding her feelings for Arthur quiet, she never imagined that Uther would say anything like that. She thinks she ought to say something in return when she finally finishes patting the pillows, she looks into his eyes but his moment of coherence is gone. And the moment is gone.

And while Gwen is rather disappointed, she cannot help but think it a small victory.


	18. Chapter 18: The Apple Of My Eye

**Title:** The Apple Of My Eye  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 614  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, OC, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** One Certain Pendragon baby is having trouble sleeping...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Arthur sings a lullaby_ from **yaezaki**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

It has been a month since Gwen had given birth to Gwydre and he is still he waking up several times throughout the night. All the parenting books say this is normal, but Arthur wishes that baby were born with the ability to able to sleep. Sleep deprivation was expected of course after they found out they were going to have a baby, what they did not expect was how much it would affect them.

Rocking Gwydre in his arms, Arthur takes the bottle away before placing it on the coffee table. It was 2am and though Gwen liked to be the one to get up, she did not wake up and Arthur was glad. She needed her sleep. He did too, but he wasn't important. Gwen needed the sleep more than him, especially after carrying their son for 9 months before a gruelling 36 hour labour.

As soon as he takes the bottle away from his son's mouth, he starts wailing again!

He tries swaying him, rocking him, singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' and all of the other lullabies he knows at the moment, but nothing works.

"Shush, shush Gwydre, we don't want to wake mummy," He tries to tell him to no avail.

It is then that he spots Gwen's iPod in the stereo and decides to see if he can find something on there.

Balancing the baby on one arm with great skill, he scrolls through the play list and finds something. Pressing play, and turning down the volume as to not wake his wife, music starts to flow in the room.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

He joins in to sing, as he rocks the baby in a soothing motion…

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,  
And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

Arthur notices Gwydre's eyes began to droop, a sign that sleep is not too far away. But still he continues…

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

And finally he is asleep and Arthur sighs in relief as he watches his perfect baby breathe in and out, one of his fists curled on his forehead, the other on his stomach. Very much like his father when he sleeps.

He goes to place the baby back into his cot, when there leaning on the archway frame is Gwen.

"How long have you been there?" He asks.

"Long enough," She tells him, mirth and love deep in her eyes as she watches her husband with their son, gently placing him back into his cot.

Walking towards him, she brings him into her embrace and snuggles into his chest. Not missing the hint of milk and baby dribble on his white shirt and not minding it at all. She loves it in fact. It's a sign that their baby exists, that Arthur is an amazing and hands on father.

She feels his chin upon her head, him inhaling the scent of her hair and while she knows that they both need their rest, she stays in his warming embrace. For there is nowhere else she would rather be than here – home.


	19. Chapter 19: On To The Breach

**Title:** On To Breah  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Rating:** PG. light M (contains some swearing)  
**Characters/Pairings:**Arthur, Merlin, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Future fic/Cannon AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur gives Merlin a huge responsibility when Camelot's Midwife goes away ...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Camelot's midwife is missing!_ from **yaezaki**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Of all the days Camelot's midwife chose to be away from the kingdom, it was today.

Sure, Arthur knew that many mothers-to-be needed her services, but truly she should have had the foresight to have known better, to have known that his darling wife would go into labour.

_Okay, maybe not._ But it still did not change the fact that she was needed here, really needed.

Gwen had shaken Arthur awake in the middle of the night, telling him her contractions had started. And like an arrow shooting from a crossbow, Arthur instantly went to fetch a guard to inform the midwife that the Queen was in labour. It was then he was informed that the midwife was two days away attending to another mother-to-be. Dazed, confused Arthur has no idea what to do. Gaius had died a few months before Gwen discovered she was with child, so that definitely was not an option.

Pacing up and down the corridors, Arthur was at a loss as to what to do, and then he had a thought. Surely Merlin had learnt a few things training under Gaius, so without further ado he woke up his servant.

"Merlin! MERLIN!"

"Ah, ah what is it? Leave me be."

Not impressed, Arthur pulls Merlin's left foot sticking out from the blanket, until he falls in one big heap onto the floor.

Finally that wakes him up.

"What is it?" Merlin clearly is very annoyed to have been woken up, though it is King. He does not care though, he does not work for him the all day, every day. He too needs his sleep.

"Guinevere is in labour," is all his master says and Merlin grins, "That is wonderful, you are going to be a father." Then he tries to clamour back upon his bed.

"Ah where do you think you are going?"

_Damn!_

"Back to sleep," as soon as the words fly from his mouth he regrets them.

"No you're not. Gwen needs you."

"No she doesn't, she has a midwife, her lady's maids and you," Merlin points out.

"Well the midwife is two days away, so you are going to deliver our baby," Arthur orders him, face stern and Merlin knows not to disagree with him.

_"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ARTHUR PENDRGAON?" _

They hear Gwen shout furiously as she groans loudly through another contraction. Arthur realizes he has been longer than he thought and dashes from Merlin's chambers, leaving Merlin to quickly scramble to put something decent on.

A few seconds later, he hears Arthur yell, "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY MERLIN!"

And Merlin too wishes that the midwife had not gone away.


	20. Chapter 20: Sweet Delights

**Title:** Sweet Delights  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 508  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern/AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_. If I did it would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** One costumer catches Gwen's eyes...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Hot cocoa with marshmallows_ from **kbrand5333**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Monday 11th February 2013 

_A new costumer came into the coffee shop today. And boy was he divine with his golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a perfectly shaped jaw that it looks like he was sculptured! He ordered a hot cocoa with marshmallows, specifically asking for 5 marshmallows though we only put in two – which I explained before he gave me an award winning sexy grin and asked me if I could make an exception. And well how could I say no!_

Turns out his name is Arthur. 

Tuesday 12th February 2013

_Arthur came in today, at the same time and ordered his usual. This time, unfortunately, I did not serve him, as we had a massive take away order. I could not help but notice the disappointment on his face when he saw that I couldn't attend to him. But surely I wasn't his type. From the looks of his expensive suit, with his crisp shirt and tie and manly aftershave, he must be rich. Yet the whole time I was filling the coffee machine, I could feel his gaze on me, but whenever I looked back up, he would avert his gaze._

I really need to stop thinking about him and dreaming about him, it's too distracting. 

Wednesday 13th February 2013

_I didn't go into work today. Had a late night, couldn't stop thinking about him with his perfect blue eyes and perfectly chiselled body that I woke up with a burning headache. Then my friend Jane rang, told me 'handsome guy' came in asking for me, saying that I make the best hot cocoa with marshmallows. My cheeks brushed bright red, but I refuse to believe it happened. _

Thursday 14th February 2013

_Today of course is Valentine's Day and the place is packed. Couldn't stop hoping that Arthur (or 'handsome guy' as my co-workers like to call him) would make an appearance. I may have made an extra effort to look pretty today, wearing my lucky lavender sweater with a lace embellished shirt and black skinny jeans._

Then he came in, walked right up to me. Luckily I was at the cash register and could serve him. I could feel the goose bumps on my skin as his hand brushed mine as he gave me the money, I wondered if he felt the same. I then went to complete his order, the hot coca was ready, but unfortunately we ran out of paper cups so I had to get more underneath the coffee machine. Bending over, my bottom in his eye shot I retrieved the cup and looked up to see him definitely looking.

This is it, I thought, might as well take a chance. I quickly got out a sharpie and wrote my name upon his cup, before handing it to him, our hands brushing against each other. He told me thanks before he saw my number on the label, he smiled, gave him a wink before walking out.

And that was only the beginning...


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** This is Not the End, But Merely a New Beginning  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 509  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None, really. Just a reincarnation story picking up where the series ended!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Over a thousand years later and Merlin was still waiting...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Final scene fix it Gwen steps off a tour bus_ from **yaezaki**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Over a thousand years later and Merlin was still waiting. The old dragon had told him when Albion's need was the greatest, he would return, but he did not specify when. And it was at times like these, when all around him there was terrorism, poverty, violence, financial crashes and racism that Merlin hoped that he would come.

Yet every time he walked pass Arthur's final resting place Avalon nothing happened – Arthur did not rise again, leaving him with nothing but disappointment. And loneliness too, for everyone that Merlin loved and cared about were gone.

One day he woke up, the years getting to him more than usual - it has been a long life for Merlin and he wondered what the point of it all was. But no matter how old he felt, how frustrated he was that a thousand years had passed and still no sign of Arthur, he still felt a sense of duty to take his routine walk by the lake.

After all, that was the reason he was still alive wasn't? It was his destiny after all? For Merlin was one side of the coin and Arthur was the other, the most vital part which without all of Albion would crumble. That isn't to say that there were many times over the years that Merlin doubted this, but he always managed to overcome it.

So off he set on his usual walk, expecting it to be like it was yesterday and the day after that and the many days preceding that day.

Finally, Merlin reaches the spot where he set Arthur adrift in the boat many years ago. He stands still for a while; watching the doves and ducks in the lake, when suddenly something – or rather someone – emerges from the water and Merlin realizes this is it. This is the moment he has been waiting for.

Dressed in his armor and red cloak, with Excalibur in his right hand, King Arthur walks upon the earth once again. The sun fully risen, with its light casting a beam over the water, like a halo around the King. Merlin's old eyes blink a bit, like they are trying to process the amazing image in front of them.

He finally reaches Merlin, his old friend.

"Hello Merlin," Arthur smiles wistfully at him, before bringing him into a hug.

"It's good to see you old friend," Merlin tells him and then they hear a bus behind them. A Tour bus to be more precise.

"Guinevere." Merlin hears his friend say out loud in surprise, his mouth agape. Merlin turns around and sees a few metres ahead of them, a young woman who looks remarkably like Gwen.

Arthur starts to run towards her, but Merlin holds him back. He explains to him that this must be Guinevere reincarnated and she may have no idea who he is.

And in this moment Merlin knows that this is beginning of a new era. Hopefully a much more brighter and happier one than the last.


	22. Chapter 22:

**Title:** Sometimes Love Needs A Little Push  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 322  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Morgana, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None, really. Just a Modern AU fic  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana notice the growing feelings between Arthur and Gwen...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Crush!_ from **2sam11**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"He's got it _bad_," Merlin comments to Morgana who is sitting beside him, watching Arthur and Gwen being awkward with each other as they play miniature golf. Merlin and Morgana decided to take a breather, eat and drink something - which really meant they were bored. Unlike, Arthur and Gwen they did not see the enjoyment in playing miniature golf, they preferred racing go-carts or anything doing something that had nothing to do with golf.

Morgana nods in agreement, slipping on her straw before talking, "She does too, but doesn't think he would ever consider her after the previous girls he has dated."

"Truly," Merlin is shocked, but doesn't dwell on it, takes a French fry and munches on it instead. "You mean she hasn't noticed the looks he keeps giving her? I thought a blind man could see it!"

"Well obviously, but its Gwen right?" Morgana points out, "She doesn't recognise what a catch she is."

"Perhaps, we should do something about it," Merlin suggests as he eats another French fry. Morgana simply nods her head as she steals one of his fries. Merlin is too busy eating to tell her off for doing so.

"Ummm we could. The question is what? You know how stubborn they can be." Morgana points out and Merlin agrees with her with a nod of his head.

And just when they came up with the most brilliant idea of match-making, they look over and Arthur is showing Gwen how to do a better swing, he has his arms wrapped around her, each of his hand on hers helping her with her grip. He is whispering low by her ear, directing her on how to move her feet. Then Arthur must have said something funny for Gwen starts laughing before turning her head up to look up into Arthur's eyes, which Arthur eagerly returns and the eye sex games begins.


	23. Chapter 23: True Love's Pest

**Title:** True Love's Pest  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot, A/G, mentions of G/L  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Set during series 4, an AU of episode 4x09  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Hearing of Arthur and Gwen's impending marriage, Morgana once again tries to break them up...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Morgana attempts to break Gwen and Arthur up_ from **rubberglue**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

After failing at separating Arthur and Gwen's relationship nearly two years ago and learning from her mole in the castle Arthur's plans to marry a servant and make her god forbid Queen, Morgana was seething. Once and for all, she had to stop that serving wench from taking her place on the throne. Then once she was out of the way, she could kill Arthur and be named Queen Morgana of Camelot.

Being the last high priestess afforded Morgana with much knowledge or access to finding someone who had the information she wanted to help her achieve her goals. Deep within a magical cave, Morgana was told, there is a little spring filled with water that gave the drinker the ability to turn back time and change events.

It did not take long for Morgana to find such a place and when she did, she knew how she would use it. She would turn back time; she would go back to when Lancelot first arrived in Camelot and change the course of his destiny. In hopes that by having Lancelot stay in Camelot, Arthur and Gwen would never fall for each other.

In some ways she was right. After a few months of settling in Camelot, Lancelot began courting Gwen and when Merlin's mother Hunith came into Camelot asking for help as they were being attacked by Kanen and Uther refused, Lancelot went with them, along with the Prince, the Lady Morgana and Merlin.

Yet what Morgana never estimated was the true power of love, for despite her changing the course of certain events, one thing remained. The day before the final battle between them and Kanen, Gwen went to Arthur with food, first scolding him for disregarding the food and then telling him how much faith she had in him.

And then that night, Gwen and the whole village heard Prince Arthur's rousing speech urging them to fight for their lives, their homes, for Ealdor and that was the day that Gwen and Arthur noticed each other, saw the goodness within each other.

For you see true love could never be stopped, it was the most powerful magic of all.


	24. Chapter 24: The Love That Binds Us

**Title:** The Love That Binds Us  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 396  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, OC.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Modern AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen finally get married...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _silver and gold _from **rainbow_connec**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

"We are gathered here today to join Arthur Henry Pendragon and Guinevere Hope LeGrace in holy matrimony. Marriage is sacred union of love between two people and should not be taken lightly…." Michael, the celebrant begins the ceremony, but all Arthur and Gwen are focused on are each other.

Holding each other's hands, they can't believe that this day has finally come, after all the complications (like Gwen's ex-flame Lance and Arthur's father's disapproval of his son's choice of bride) and hurdles (like Arthur getting fired and having to find other job) they will finally be husband and wife until the day they die. They can't take their eyes off each other, each expressing their love and devotion to each other through their gaze, never really needed many words to express it.

Now it is time to say their vows, and Merlin passes Gwen's ring to him. Arthur can't help but feel a little nervous as to whether Gwen will like it. They had decided together to each pick the other's wedding band and keep it a surprise until the wedding. He recites the vows the celebrant says, meaning every word of promise with all his heart, before it is time for him to slip the ring upon her finger.

She gazes down to look upon it and her mouth opens, just like Arthur hoped she would. He picked a simple silver band, with a gold rim around the middle of it that has a simple whorl-y design upon it.

It's then Gwen's turn and Arthur listens as Gwen repeats each of her vows with such love, feeling like he is on top of the world for he is the luckiest man on earth to have found someone like her. Gwen begins to slip it on his finger and as he gazes down, a laugh escapes his mouth as the ring is the exact same! As if it was fate that they were meant to be each other for they knew each other inside, out better than anyone.

And when the celebrant finally announces that they are husband and wife and Arthur may kiss his bride, he does so with so much love, tenderness and passion, which Gwen eagerly responds to and he knows that there is such a thing has a happy ending.


	25. Chapter 25: A Friendship Is Born

**Title:** A Friendship Is Born  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 409  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Mithian, Sir Leon, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** A Canon AU set during series 5.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Lady Mithian arrives to Camelot and Gwen meets her for the first time since her marriage to Arthur...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Canon: Gwen and Mithian's first meeting and ensuing friendship._ from fabyenn.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

If Gwen was perfectly honest with herself, she was nervous. It felt like a there were millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Sure, after marrying the King of Camelot and being crowned his Queen, Gwen had met the various royalty from the other kingdoms.

But this was different. This time she was meeting the woman Arthur nearly married whilst she was banished and while Arthur was sincere in his assurances that he did not have any feelings for her, she was still anxious in meeting Princess Mithian. After all, she had heard how much of a reputed beauty she was, how gentle and kind she was and that she did indeed have some feelings for her husband when they were betrothed to be married.

Sensing her uneasiness, Arthur places her hand in his, between them, rubbing soft circles on her hand with his thumb and it seems to work. Some of her nervousness leaves her. That is until they hear horses and wagons approaching upon the cobblestones and once again she feels her uneasiness in her stomach.

Sir Leon helps the Princess off her horse and Gwen gets a very good glimpse of her. Indeed, they had been right; she is definitely a beauty with her long dark, wavey brown hair, her kind golden brown eyes and her rosy lips.

Taking her hand, Sir Leon escorts her up the stairs and Gwen takes a deep breathe. The moment has come. If she was not too busy composing herself, Gwen would have noticed the other lady had done the same.

"Welcome back again, Princess Mithian," Arthur greets her with a bow, and places a kiss upon her hand.

"Your highness," Mithian returns his sentiments before curtseying to him.

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing my wife, Queen Guinevere." Gwen then feels her husband's comforting hand caress her shoulder in encouragement, giving her the confidence to step down and place her hand for Mithian to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Gwen tells her sincerely and Mithian gladly takes her offered hand.

"Likewise, My Lady, I have heard so many wonderful things about you."

And it is in this moment that Gwen thinks that this was not bad after all. For it does not take long for Gwen and Mithian to develop a life lasting friendship born from sharing the same principles: kindness, loyalty, but most importantly love - love and caring for others more than themselves.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Now Is Definitely Not the Time  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 860  
**Rating:** Light M.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** A Canon AU set during series 5.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur along with his servant Merlin must find the pregnant Queen before it is too late...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _"I don't think now is the best time..."_ from **railise**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated

* * *

Merlin knew one day that his secret would be revealed, that everything he had done to protect Arthur, his friends and Camelot would be out in the open. And while, he always wished for it to happen, for Arthur to finally take him more seriously, he could not have foreseen the circumstances in which he would find himself revealing it all.

But before we get to that, one indeed has to turn the clock back.

Several months ago, Arthur received the best news in his life, one that he had been hoping for since his marriage to Guinevere three years prior, she was pregnant. Finally they were going to have a child, an heir to the throne. And while they were ecstatic with the news, they were also worried.

Knowing how much Morgana sought the throne of Camelot and the lengths she was willing to go to get it and if she learnt that there was one more person in her way to the throne, they all agreed that it should be kept quiet has long as could be possible.

What they did not foresee was there was a traitor in their mists. Someone they thought was their friend, their comrade and fellow Knight of Camelot. And when they were at their most vulnerable, Arthur away hoping to form an alliance and make peace with King Odin, they struck. Kidnapping the nearly 9 months pregnant Gwen, they kept her locked in a tower protected by strong powerful magic.

Of course Merlin had his suspicions about Mordred, but no one would believe him. Not until it was too late.

It did not take them long to locate her, Morgana assured that they would find her. The difficulty was trying to force their way through an invisible wall, almost like a bubble, that was completely impenetrable. For every time they touched it, it rebounded throwing them a few paces to the desert floor.

Merlin watches helplessly as Arthur tried time and time again to push through the wall, only to be thrown backwards. Finally the anger and desperation gets to Arthur, Merlin can see it in the way his fists tighten, his veins pulsing through. He slams his sword into the sand and the sound scares Merlin.

"THIS IS USELESS!" Arthur shouts, Merlin goes to comfort him when he sees both Morgana and Mordred appear from the other side of the wall. No doubt to gloat.

"Oh poor little brother," Morgana mockingly addresses him with fake sympathy. "It's really a shame that you won't be around when Gwen gives birth. But don't worry; you will meet her wife and child again in the afterlife," she sneers at him.

Arthur faces contorts with so much anger that Merlin fears it may explode.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" He yells and tries to slash the wall with his sword, Excalibur and what happens next shocks them. The blade manages to strike through the wall and along with it Arthur's arm.

"NOOOO!" Morgana screams, then she mutters an incantation under her breathe, her blue eyes turn golden and a ring of fire appears around Arthur.

The flames so high, Merlin has no time to think, his eyes flash golden, and it starts raining dousing the fire out.

Morgana screams in frustration again and orders Mordred to stop Arthur. But before he can, Merlin does another spell, completely immobilizing him.

"But you… Merlin… you can't be a Emyrs," Morgana spits out, shocked yet still able to sense Merlin is on the edge of muttering another powerful spell, mutters he own incantation and disappears in a puff of swirling smoke.

Having forgotten Arthur, Merlin slowly turns around and what he sees there sends shivers down his spine. He cannot quite describe the feelings on the young King's face. Betrayal, hurt, fear come to his mind.

"Merlin… You've lied to me, to us all these years," Arthur manages to get out and before reaching towards Merlin, his sword on his neck.

"Arthur, I know you are feeling angry, hurt and betrayed, but I don't think now is the best time to do this. Gwen needs you."

And while Arthur hates that Merlin is right, he agrees and lowers his sword.

Turns out Merlin was indeed right for when they found Gwen, she was moaning double over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Guinevere," Arthur yells in relief and runs towards her to hug her. "Are you okay?" He asks her, checking her over for any signs of being hurt.

"Arthur, really I'm fine, a part from being in labour," she points out to him for Arthur was too relieved to have found his wife he missed that detail and panic sets in the King's face.

Merlin rushes over to help, but Arthur glares at him, something that his wife does not miss. "What is up with you two?" She asks them both, wondering what on earth had happened.

"I don't think now is the best time to discuss that," Arthur tells his wife, repeating Merlin's line earlier.

Gwen would have replied, but she was too busy panting when another painful contraction gripped her.


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting The Father

**Title:** Meeting The Father  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 459  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, mentions of Tom, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Set during 4x09 after Arthur asks Gwen to marry him..  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen visit her father's grave...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _Arthur and Gwen visit Tom's grave together_ from **mara93**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

It had been an incredible night for Arthur and Gwen. Arthur finally proposed to Gwen and she had said yes. They were both filled with so much joy and happiness they felt they might explode with it.

There was only one thing that Gwen wanted to do before they announced it to their friends and the whole of Camelot though (Elyan of course had already known as Arthur asked for his permission to marry his sister since they father was dead), and that was to visit her father's grave with Arthur in tow.

At first, Arthur was hesitant and nervous at visiting his grave, no doubt due to feelings of guilt at not doing enough to help her father, but Gwen insisted. So of course Arthur could not refuse.

Walking hand in hand to the gravesite, Gwen holding a bunch of flowers in her other hand; they finally made it to Tom's final resting place. Gwen gets down on her knees and places the flowers, purple and white gillyflowers, upon his grave, before she slowly rises up with Arthur's assistance.

"Hello Father," His beloved speaks warmly towards his grave stone, then continues, "I've brought someone very important with me today, King Arthur." Arthur nods his head respectfully towards the stone, before speaking to Tom himself.

"Hello Tom," is all he can manage to say in the moment, he still feels unsure of himself.

"Father," Gwen addresses her father's stone again, "We've come here because earlier tonight Arthur asked me a very important question, he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She tells him with a wistful smile on her face and Arthur can tell what she is wishing. She wishes her father was with her again.

"You know how much I love him, how much he has changed into wonderful man that he was born to be. I hope you can be happy for us." Gwen eyes fill with tears as she spoke those words, meaning every bit of it.

Arthur places his arm around Gwen's shoulder; her head rests upon his chest, before Arthur declares to speak himself, "Tom, I just want you to know that I love your daughter very much and I promise you that I intend to take very good care of her, love her and cherish her as long as we both shall live." And with that, Arthur presses a soft kiss upon Gwen's wild curls, before they both look up at the sky.

Silence echoes around them as they both gaze at the millions of stars in the sky, both of them deep in thought, wondering whether Tom approves.

Then a glittering comet flies across the sky and they know his answer.

_Yes._


	28. Chapter 28: Fever

**Title:** Fever  
**Author:** ellarose88  
**Word Count:** 543  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, OCs, Arthur & Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** A Canon AU set during series 5 and after.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_, it belongs to _BBC_ and _Shine_ . If I did it, Merlin would have ended very differently and A/G would have had 3 children!  
**Summary:** Arthur must play nurse to his wife and their three children...  
**A/N:** This was written as part of the Fic Battle 2.0 over at **ag_fics**. The prompt was: _fever_ from **kbrand5333**.

As always, comments and feedback are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

Of all the weeks there had to be a contagious fever sweeping across Camelot, it had to be the week their children's nurse was away.

While Arthur and Gwen were dedicated parents to their wonderful 3 children: Gwydre, Melora and Llhacheu, there were many times that the kingdom needed them, or there was some issue that needed handling or they just wanted to spent some time alone together, so having a nurse on hand was indeed handy.

Unfortunately, a fever decided to spread itself around the place while Jane was away visiting her family. Many of the servants, knights, nobles and people in the lower towns had fallen to the illness and Arthur made sure that they were all taken care of by providing free medicine and the services of his official wizard/physican, Merlin.

At first it seemed that it wouldn't affect the royal family that was until little 2 year old Llacheu woke up with a burning fever, the sweats and aches and pains in his joints. Gwen being the ever caring mother spent day and night nursing him, keeping him company and entertaining him. And when Gwen was resting, Arthur would take over. Though, Llacheu still preferred his mother's company being at the age he was and after a while, he would wail and demand that he wanted his mother.

However, a few days later their 4 year old daughter Melora got the fever, meaning both Arthur and Gwen took turns in taking care of both children, while attending to their usual duties and such. And just when it looked like little Llacheu was getting better, Gwen and older brother Gwdre (who is 10 years old) ended up getting the fever too.

"Guinevere, my love, you need to get into bed and rest," Arthur pats her on her shoulder to get her attention as she is sitting by their daughter's bedside, holding a cold, wet clothe to her forehead to reduce her fever. Their daughter is asleep, but her breathing is ragged and sweat is glistening from her whole body.

"I can't, she needs me," Gwen replies, determined to take care of her daughter even though she is having trouble concentrating. Her whole body aches, sweat seems to be constantly pouring from her and she feels a weird combination of hot and cold.

"Gu_inevere_, you are looking very unwell and you are no use to the children, to the kingdom nor to me, if you don't take care of yourself," Arthur pleads to her. Still hesitant, Arthur adds, "Don't worry about the children. I will tend to them."

Finally Gwen relents, though she is worried how Arthur would cope with their three spirited and lively children. But when Gwen questions this, Arthur reassures her. _Honestly hard could it be!_

_A few hours later…._

"Father, can you read me a book?" Gwydre asks.

"Dada, I want more milk!" LIacheu demands.

"Father, where is mummy?" Melora questions her father for the tenth time.

Arthur spent those hours trying to attend to each child's needs, as well as his wife and by the end of it, he was tired.

It was then he had a whole new appreciation of his wife. And their nurse too.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was the final fic I wrote for the Fic Battle. I would like to say a huge thank you to every single person who reviewed, liked and followed these little stories, it means a lot to me! I'm glad that you enjoyed them and I will say that I may expand some of these short stories into full one-shots or multiple chaptered fics!


End file.
